The Ultimate FF War
by 999kainvcecilFFIVrocks
Summary: After FFIVAY and FFVI and FFVII the worst fiends unite to kill EVERYTHING! Will the best hereos win? Youll need to read!
1. The Begining of Armogaden

Hey everyone this is 999kainvcecilFFIVrocks! my 1 story so no hate pleeeeeeeeeeeez k thx lol. i thought id make final fantasy book its got my fav 4 and also some 6 and 7 and oc. follow/favorite! Sorry i talk too much hear we go!

 ** _CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINING OF ARMOGADEN_**

After the after years Kain Ceaodor Luca Cid and some guys on the Redwings go to Damcyan to Edward who has building metearrial as there flying they couldn't expect what hapens suddenly. "OMG WHAT IS THAT!" panic Ceodore as they see a portal appear ta somwhere below the ship. "We need to check it out said kain turning ship steering wheel to land.

Josh the one of the Barron soldiers with them say "It's a portal" and Dan said "something coming out of it" and standoing there is Terra and Setzer from 6! (This takes place after FF6 too) Terra said "we are the only servivors of the blackjack. every bodys dead.

Twentyminutes later

The hereos had introduced themslves to oneanother and Terra and setzer said how the villains of final fantssy had teamed up to destroy everything. Cid and his daughter luca said "wel'l help and everyone was happy and they went into the portal and they adventure began.

IN OTHER WORLD….

There was lava everywhere and the heroes were surprised by a behemoth behind them!

Cedore and Kain use cross slash prime band and Cid and Luca use Double Tommhawk and Terra use thundara and Setzer use slot and the soldiers just hit it and the Behmoth was destroyed and everyone gets lots of xp and gil and they level up! "Easy, but it's not over because… HOLY CRAP!" Setzer was cut off as Lich Maralith Kraken and Tiamet from 1 appear behind them! Tiamat casts scourge and cid dies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed and Lich starts talking "You cant beat us when all the villians team up you pathetic heroes, now we kill the rest of you!"

"You'll never win we will kill you! Attack!" No sooner than Kain had said, but the soldiers charge and Kraken hits him with his tendacles and they drop to no hp but Josh escapes. Ceodor says "they're too powerful we have no chance of beating them!" The heroes running away but they meet Cloud and Tifa!

Cloud used meteor rain and Tifa used blazing rush and they kill Marilith and Tiamat and the other feinds run away. The warriors of light have won the first battle but the war for the life of every dimension was only begining…

Thank you soooo much for reading! New chapter up soon! 999kainvcecilFFIVrocks! out. (drops mike)


	2. The Heroes Unite To Kill The Villains

**_CHAPTER 2 THE HEROES UNITE TO KILL THE VILLAINS_**

The tall tough guy with yellow spikey hair and enourmos sword and the woman with sexy and boots and suspneders were standing in the cliffs above Kain, Ceodoore, Luca, Sezter, Terra, and soldier Josh looking SUPER epic. "We have been trapped here by the evil ones. We need to help you guys kill them." said Tifa and Cloud said "We know they have a weapon to lay waist to all universes but if we join together we can stop them." and Luca was like "We need to avenge my dad!" and Terra says "Where is the weapon?" and the warriors of 7 were about to say when DEMON WALL COMES OUT OF THE WALL! "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!1!1!"

They new it has 28000 hp and they could kill it but it gets complicated when also a clone of it appears and the walls crushing together to crush them! Terra says "We have one chance we need to make invisible!" and Ceodore and she use white magic to make the party become invisible and the crushing walls go threw them and hit eachother but our heroes were tottaly ok.

"thanks that was close but we need to keep going." said Kain. Walking. Walking in lava, loses hp. Fighting monsters for hours. Killing. Searching. Finding…

"We have been nearly days hunting." Moans Setzer until the great discoverying. Door marked that the weapon inside befor there eyes . Before they could enter, Golbez jumps out with Ultima and ready for battle. "PREPARE TO DIE!" yells the horned blue armor guy with his menacely. Will not describe the whole thing, very long/bloody. At tje end, the servivors where horrifyed! Terra and Ceodore were Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. "Though losses are war, do not have time for perod of morning, lest the fate of the universe." eugulgized Josh who was still even their. All knew the awesome soldier was rite, and they continued into the door marked for weapon.

30 seconds later….

Darkness, room in darkness. Kain Luca, Setzer, Josh, Cloud and Tifa see nothing. Until the lights mysterylously come on to reveal machine looks like a parts of warmech from 1 and battlesuits from 6 and the robot scorpion from 7 and giant multicolored cristals from many games at the top in a spire shooting a laser upward into the sky making storm clouds and earthquakes and lava and destroying of all worlds. "We need some way to kill this stupid machine or there will never be any way of ever saving anything!" Cloud melodramitacly.

"That will never happen you pathetic fools! We are the greatest villians of dimensins! We are unstopabble! Surrender and be our slaves or your death!" Evilly proclamatates Zeromus from 4, Kefka from 6, and Sephiroth from 7, and none other than DAN? "Dan your alive this is impossible u died!" Josh said. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I faked my death so I could become one of the greatest evils. Now since you dont surrender we kill u! Cloud swings buster sword and makes meteors hit the bad guys everywhere! Tifa punches and kicks with her skills! Kain jumps hundreds of feet, and smashes down later with his lance! Setzer calls his ship the blackjack and it crashes into things! Luca hits with her hammer! Josh casts all the best spells in Final Fantasy and hits with all the best weapons in Final Fantasy! "Oh no this can't be happening!" the silver and red metal tendril monster thing Zeromus screams "Holy cow im dying AAAAAAHAAAHFHGH!" The caped clown Kefka complains. "YOU HEROES WILL PAY FOR THIS WE WILL COME BACK TO MURDER YOU GUYS AND YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE OUR POWER BUT ITS TO LATE BECAUSE STILL YOU'RE WORDLES WILL END BECAUSE OF OUR MACHINE ANYWAY." Warns Sephoirth as he too is consumed by the wave of doom made by the hereos. Dan had died as well, there where no last words tho.

On our warriors side it wasn't great either. Luca was dead. Setzer was dead. Cloud was dead. The fallen cormades were buried anyway in their riteful heroicly. It ended when Josh turned off the machine because he was the true legendary warrior in the prophecy that would save dimensions.

Wasn't that chapter cliffhanger? Epilogue Chapter coming in short time, so you'll see what happens in the romance, and what about the other? Find out in the apparently final installment of THE ULTIMATE FF WAR!


	3. Epilog

Hear it is, the final chapter of The Ultimate FF War! I enjoy making this, but its time to move on to new things. Right reviews! Follow/Fav Thx for reading all the parts! This is 999kainvcecilFFIVrocks singing off! BYE!

 ** _CHAPTER 3 EPILOG_**

Kain and Tifa, (only servivors saving of Josh) stand on a hill, wind sweeps the plains and flowers bloomed. Gazing into your eyes, Kain say. "Tifa, I know this love unexcapted, but does not worry of it, all works with love." Tifa said "I know, but wait do we do?" Their was a momento of silence as thinking, until the bedroom door is closing.

I may make this an extended fanfic to be sexyer and more interesting…

Meanwhile, from beyond time and space, Josh watches all dimensions. The new protector of the Final Fantasy universe, when other threats arises, he will stop them. Nobody can bargain from the future, so what will happen?


End file.
